Who's The Father
by GleeHPandMe
Summary: What if Quinn wasn't the only one to get pregnant in the glee club? What if the other person was Rachel Berry? Will Quinn and Rachel become friends from their shared problems or will they become more than friends? Timed around Funk, also contains Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This my first story ever so I'm sorry if I'm using wrong! So I hope you enjoy this story. If you have an comments, suggestions, or question please review! Thanks so much! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE :(, I wish but sadly no. So without any further a do, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. She had been lying there for twenty minutes. No matter how long she put this off it wasn't going away. This person, this wasn't Rachel. Rachel wouldn't be nervous about this, the only thing that should make her this nervous is if she was going to or not going to get the solo in glee club. Rachel was to focused on her dreams to ever let something like this happen. But this person is Rachel and this was happening and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.<p>

She had run into her room after school and glee club. That two had been, to say the least, a blur. She couldn't focus at all and anyone could hear the notes she sang were only half-hearted. Her boyfriend, Jesse, had asked her about her lack luster attitude in rehearsal but she had replied saying that she was tired and then declined his offer to take her out to dinner and instead was happily surprised by her dads who had decided to take her out to dinner afterwards and then her favorite vegan bakery and then, because it was a Monday, out to a movie. Her fathers were firm supporters in the fact that Mondays always needed a bit of brightening up. Of course the fact that a hot actor that her dad, Leroy, liked might have had a bit to do with it. Anyway by now it was 10:30. She had thrown her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She hair laid there until she couldn't put it off any longer. She finally decided to suck it up and be brave.

She grabbed her bag and fumbled with it for a few seconds before snatching what she had been looking for. The item she had cleverly snatched from the nurse's office when the elderly nurse was turned around. She ripped open the white box and pulled out the white stick inside of it. This small piece of plastic would change her life forever.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she possibley could. One of the best parts of being an only child in her opinion was her very spacious bedroom. She was able to have a nice bed, an excersize area, a changing space, and mirror for practicing for when she was on Broadway or receiving an award as well as a pretty nice bathroom.

She read the instructions on the box and she was about to do it, really she was, but she couldn't. She knew she would have to eventually but something wasn't right. Something felt wrong. She thought for just a minute before figuring it out; when she got the answer she wasn't even going to be able to tell anyone, she would have to keep it inside. This wasn't how it went in movies and Rachel much prefered the way it happened in movies. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and called the first person she could think of. That's what happened in movies, they called someone at random and then that person became even closer with the caller. Rachel, however, didn't like making rash decisions and instead carefully thought through who she would call; the person who would be there when her life would possibly be changed forever.

Kurt was to close with Finn, not that that would usually be a problem but considering... she would much prefer someone who wasn't to comfy with Finn. Kurt would never just tell Finn but it was quite obvious that the boy had a crush on Finn. Or at least he did. Mercedes… blabbermouth. Tina to easy to get information out of. Not that she held her against it but the girl was painfully shy and would probably be easy interrogate. She can't let anyone find out her secret. Santana? No. Brittany… no… She likes Brittany but Brittany is to close with Santana and Santana finding out would be disaterous. Plus, Brittany meant well but wasn't always the smartest tool in the shed and wouldn't be all of that consoling.

She sat on her bed not wanting to do the obvious choice that, depending on how you look at it, could also be the strangest choice. Her last choice. Throwing her pride a side she dialed an unfamiliar number yet one she, ironically, had always dreamed of calling.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered quietly. Quinn and Rachel weren't friends. No one could call them that. But they weren't enemies anymore. Ever since Sectionals and Rachel had told Finn about Quinn's baby daddy secret there had been a silent agreement between them, they were teammates, nothing more nothing less.

"Rachel" Quinn growled into the receiver. By now it was 11, which wasn't too late for Quinn on the average day but the last couple of months had not been average. Quinn was seven (almost eight) months pregnant and had finally fallen asleep when Rachel had called. She had been surprised, shocked really, to see Rachel's name on the caller ID. She would never tell anyone but Rachel's number was in her contacts and she had more than once thought about calling that number. There was something about Rachel that she liked. Well, liked wasn't exactly the right word, Rachel more like fascinated her. She had always had a strange feeling about her, one she had always put off as hatred. But lately she wasn't so sure that's what it was.

"Quinn, will you… could you… Can you please come over?" Rachel pleaded. Quinn was taken aback. She had never been to the Berry residence before and she was sure someone else could just deal with Rachel's crazy, maybe Jesse or even Finn. But there was something about Rachel's desperate voice made her not snap at the Drama Queen like she usually did but try to let her down gently.

"Rachel..." Quinn was all she said. While it hurt her to let her down, Quinn heard the desperate tone of Rachel's voice, but her and Rachel were hardly friends and she was tired and hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"Please Quinn..." She practically begged. She didn't really consciously understand why she needed Quinn so badly but it was as if something inside of her was telling her she needed Quinn here. In her need for Quinn she felt desperate. She needed to tell her, she needed to say something to convince Quinn to come over. So she let the secret she had been keeping in for two weeks slip "I think I might be pregnant." Quinn gasped.

This couldn't be happening. Not to Rachel. To determined, gifted, smart, Rachel. She would never want what had happened to her to happen to anyone, including, maybe even especially, Rachel. It felt like something had fallen on her, like the terrible news was bricks and they just fell on her shoulder. Quinn knew she felt much to upset about this, maybe it was hormones, or maybe it was the fact that she really did care about Rachel more than she would admit.

"Rachel... I thought you knew better."

"You're one to talk..." Rachel muttered in return before biting her tongue and feeling guilty. She had never been good at thinking first and talking second.

"Whatever. Why do you think you're pregnant anyway? I thought you were still a virgin." Quinn questioned

"I'm… I'm not a virgin." Rachel whispered. Now it was Quinn's turn to feel bad. She shouldn't have assumed. She just thought after what Rachel had said to all the girls before glee club about Jesse that she was and that wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay. It's just my periods late, I haven't been feeling great, and please, please just come over!" Rachel begged into the phone. Quinn softened.

"Okay Rachel, have you even taken a pregnancy test? It's the only way to know for sure."

"No that's why I need you to come over. I just, I can't be alone."

"Fine, I'll come-"

"Oh thank you Quinn thank you thank you!"

"Yes Berry, You're welcome. Do you mind if I tell Puck?" Quinn rolled her eyes at herself. Why she was doing this, she would never know.

"What? Why would you tell Puck?" Rachel stammered out clearly taken surprised by the blonde's request.

"Because, I happen to be living with Puck at the moment."

"No Quinn, Please! You can't tell Puck! Please just sneak out!" Rachel whined. She was about to put on some fake tears when she realized that would seem stupid and young and she didn't want Quinn to think of her like that.

"Alright, but only because you sound desperate, I'll be right over." Quinn sighed. She hung up her phone, threw on a dress and put up her cheerio's ponytail, something she hadn't worn in quite a while, as well as shoes and a small cardigan and snuck (well as sneaky she could be when her stomach felt like a blimp) downstairs and hopped into Puck's truck.

Rachel was tense. Her hands were sweating and she kept checking the door to make sure her dads weren't awake. Finally she saw the iconic figure of Puck's "Lady Pleaser" truck and she leapt up from her perch at the window. She tiptoe ran to the front door and greeted Quinn with a big huge. Quinn was a bit taken aback by this form of affection but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the hug just a little bit. When she pulled away, Rachel thanked her in a very enthusiastic whisper.

"I can't thank you enough Quinn. This means the world to me."

"Your welcome, Rach. Don't you have a stick to pee on?" Quinn hissed back. But neither Quinn nor Rachel could ignore the fact that this time Quinn used a nickname that was actually not offensive for Rachel. Not RuPaul, or Manhands, or even Berry, but Rach, a name that seemed almost affectionate. However this wasn't enough to lift Rachel's spirits so glumly she nodded.

"Well get on with it." Quinn commanded as HBIC-y as she could muster as she followed Rachel into her friend's very pink room. It was very pink. She felt as if she just walked into her old Barbie's dream house. She sat herself on the pink bed and instinctivly laid her hand on her stomach. Rachel walked right into her bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test from on top of her phone.

Quinn sat outside quietly but in her head was nothing but screams. She knew Rachel was annoying and bossy but she also knew Rachel was intellegent and Rachel was safe and Quinn could not believe perfect little Rachel was pregnant. It had to be a mistake. Then she pictured Rachel with her own current body. She felt a guilty stab of happiness at this before remembering that she no longer was jealous of Rachel. She had Puck and she loved Puck, there was no reason to put Finn in the picture. She had never really loved Finn, not really. Honestly, she wouldn't have cared if Finn had moved on to another girl but she had never liked the idea of Finn with Rachel, she just couldn't explain it.

Rachel's phone buzzed indicating the time needed for the test to formulate results was over. One deep breathe and Rachel picked it up and looked down. She blinked but there it was. Her heart sunk at the site of that those stupid little lines. Not one line but two. Those two lives would change her life forever. Those two little lines meant she, Rachel Berry was pregnant. She pulled the door open and Quinn stood up expectantly.

"Quinn..." Rachel stammered, tears falling from her face. Without saying it Quinn knew the results. She walked quickly over to Rachel and hugged her tightly trying to silently convey everything she couldn't put into words.

"Rach..." Quinn whispered in her ear as she held her tightly. Rachel pulled away gently and sat on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked looking into Quinn's eyes as if those beautiful hazel eyes contained all of the answers.

"Rachel, this sucks. I know, like seriously I know. But your life isn't over." Rachel broke her gaze into Quinn's eyes and her eyes trailed down to where Quinn's baby bump was. She knew then that she had made the right choice in calling Quinn. She couldn't think of anything to say. There was no words strong enough to thank Quinn so she just looked right into those gorgeous eyes. And in that moment Quinn knew what she was saying.

"Please don't tell."

"I won't! You know I won't. But you also know that they will find out one day."

"Yes I know. But just not today... Or tomorrow. Or any time soon." Rachel said looking at the ground. She was ashamed of herself. She should be able to trust the people she loved. But for some reason she just couldn't trust anyone but Quinn yet. Quinn had some sort of safety about her that the others didn't.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to ask but she didn't. She held tight and started rubbing her stomach unintentionally. Rachel noticed and her eyes fell downward once again. Quinn stopped. She needed to say something.

"Of all the glee girls who would have expected US to be the pregnant ones. I was sure Santana or Britt would be pregnant before me." Quinn said with a false cheery tone and an even more fake smile.

"Quinn..."

"I know."

The two sat in silence for a while. Rachel looked at her hands and Quinn looked at a small chip in the paint on the wall. Rachel stood up and announced she was thirsty. Quinn stood too and followed her to the kitchen.

As Rachel was filling up a mug with little gold stars on it Quinn looked at the clock on the oven. 12:30. Quinn walked up to Rachel and told her she really needed to get going but to call her if she needed anything, but her cell not Pucks landline as not to wake up Puck or his annoying mother. Rachel nodded. Quinn waked to the door and was about to leave when Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn I know we're not great friends but, thank you so much for coming over."

"No problem Rachel. I know how heard this must be for you. Like actually, I know."

Rachel gave the faintest trace of a smile, the first one since she found out she was pregnant. Quinn was literally out the door when it burst out. The question she had been holding in.

"Rachel, who's the father?"

Rachel looked at her shoes once more and felt her face turn red with shame.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who read and adding this story to Story Updates or favorites. Special thanks to the two comments I got! ****I am soooooooo glad you liked it! Please review if you have any questions comments or suggestions. Tell me if you think I should keep going with this story or if you have any where you think it should go... Also I tried some new spacing so let me know if you think it works... Thanks again! **

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel woke up and tried to remember why she felt so scared and sad. Oh yeah. She woke up and got dressed and tried to stop looking down at her stomach. She didn't do her normal morning routine but walked into the bathroom and simply washed her face and brushed her teeth before texting Quinn.<p>

Q- thank u so much for last night! You are life saver!

* * *

><p>Quinn grabbed her phone and slid the screen to stop the buzzing. Text from Rachel. For a moment she tried to remember why Rachel was thanking her. Oh yeah. She quickly tapped out a reply.<p>

No prob Rach. This sucks. I know. We need to talk. Glee is first today- come early.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew this was coming. She was expecting it. This didn't mean she was looking forward to it. She grabbed her things and walked down stairs to find the kitchen silent. Her dads must be asleep. She grabbed something it eat and glanced at the time. She decided to get to school even earlier then Quinn was expecting because she just couldn't face her dads. She scribbled a note to them and headed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up and walked into Puck's room as she did everyday. Puck woke up at the sound of her footsteps.<p>

"hi hon." he murmured.

"Hi Puck. I'm going to school early so I'll see you there... 'kay?"

"mmmhmmm. Is everything okay." he asked. No, everything was not okay but Rachel had asked her to keep a secret."

"Yes... See you soon."

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the school and made her way immediately to the choir room. She sat at one of the chairs and put her bag down. She tried to prepare for what she would say to Quinn but couldn't. She reached into her bag and looked at a text from Jesse.<p>

Hello my fellow star! Would you like to do something after school?

Rachel panicked and typed out a quick "busy" before throwing her phone back in her bag.

Quinn closed the door to her car and smiled at a teacher who smiled a half smile in return before glancing at Quinn's belly. She sighed. A couple of moths ago this would have made her cry. Now she was numb and used to it. Well, that's something else to remember to tell Rachel about. She walked inside and enter the choir room to see Rachel sitting there waiting for her.

"Hi Quinn" Rachel greeted with a sad smile

"Hi Rach. How are you?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"I'm fine physically but I'm a mess emotionally."

"Yeah... That doesn't really surprise me..."

"So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I think you know."

"Okay... Yes I do. It's about what you asked me last night right?"

"Indeed. Who is the baby's father?"

"I- I don't know." Rachel stuttered

"Rach, how don't you-"

"In dating Jesse and I slept with him four weeks ago and I'm four weeks." The words seemed to burst out of her. As much as she wanted to she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"So it's Jesse's?"

"I'm not sure. I have to tell you something and you HAVE to keep it secret!"

"I will"

"After Puck's party me and Finn went into Puck's room. We were both drunk and Jesse couldn't make it and we had sex."

"oh Rachel" Quinn said after a minute.

"But Quinn it's Jesse's! It has to be!" Rachel said quickly

"Rachel, I know that's the easy way but take it from me, if you don't know for sure don't just pick one. People get hurt."

"Quinn, I know. But do you have a better option?"

"No, I'm sorry to say I don't. This isn't better but it's truthful. Tell people it's Jesse's but tell both Jesse and Finn that it could be either of theirs. Finn and Jesse'll be pissed but at least you don't have to lie."

"I can't. They would both be so mad! I don't want to tell anyone until I have to. I want this to be between us."

"Okay, but I want to tell Puck." Quinn said firmly

"What? Why?"

"Because I want someone other then me to know in case there's a problem because if you haven't noticed" she patted her stomach sadly "I'm kind of in the same boat."

Rachel reluctantly agreed, only requesting that Quinn was the one who told Puck.

"Can we just pretend every thing is normal for his week and then I'll start to deal with this?" Rachel requested

Quinn thought about it. It's what she had done. But instead of Quinn in Rachel's position she had told her boyfriend. But of course that didn't work out to well.

"Okay Rachel but you might want to tell Jesse. And Finn."

"tomorrow?" Rachel pleaded

"Alright but you should make an appointment after school with Dr. Wu, he's my OBGYN. Okay?"

"Yes alright." She was about to ask Quinn something when Jesse walked in.

"Hello my little star!" he said with a big smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello." Rachel muttered. Jesse was naturally very surprised. That wasn't like me at all, not to be chipper and greet him with matched (or more) enthusiasm.

"is something wrong?" he asked nervously

"Oh... No!" She shot him a great big Rachel Berry smile.

"Okay!" He said with an equally bright smile but she could tell he was unconvinced. The rest of the Glee Club filed in. Rachel tried to continue her conversation with Jesse about Regionals but when Puck came in she was immediately distracted.

Puck walked up to Quinn and kissed her cheek in the same way Jesse had kissed Rachel. He sat down next to her and laid his hand on top of her stomach next to her own hand.

Rachel caught sight of this and she couldn't stop herself from looking at her own stomach. She tried to picture her and Jesse doing the same thing. She couldn't. For some reason she kept picturing Quinn. Rachel decided she must be going crazy.

* * *

><p>"Hi honey." Puck greeted Quinn<p>

"Hey Puck. I have to tell you something." Quinn whispered into Pucks ear. Puck looked nervous.

"Are you okay? Is Beth okay?" he asked with fear clearly in his eyes.

"Puck, I'm fine. We just have to talk."

* * *

><p>"Rach? Rachel? Rachel!" Jesse said with varying degrees of worry. But Rachel had been distracted. Finn had just walked in. He sat down and gave a small smile to Rachel which she didn't return. She looked back at Jesse.<p>

"Sorry. I got distracted." she said to Jesses nervous face.

"Yeah, I sort of could tell." before Rachel could reply the rest of the Glee Club filed in followed by Mr. Shue.

"Alright group! Good morning." the glee club muttered a quick halfhearted "Good Morning"

"This weeks lesson is Regionals! Guys, Regionals is in one week!" Everyone cheered.

"Mr. Shuester, if I may suggest some songs for the set list." Rachel said standing up and walking to the front of the room. Quinn watched her with a look of mild surprise and interest.

Glee club continued as it always did. As did the rest of the day. But both Quinn and Rachel knew this was not a normal day.

* * *

><p>The school day was over. Rachel had rushed home and called Dr. Wu. Quinn however was sitting in Puck's car.<p>

"Puck, I have to tell you something." Quinn said as Puck slid into the drivers seat.

"shoot" Puck said looking straight at Quinn.

"Rachel's pregnant." Quinn said straightly

"what?" Puck asked, taken a back.

"We're the only ones that know. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'm just surprised. Who's is it?"

"She doesn't know. Either Jesse or Finn's."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I need you to help me. We need to look out for her and help her, okay?"

"Of course. When is she gonna tell them?" Puck asked

"Tomorrow. After school. Both of them."

"That's gonna be an awkward conversation." The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as Puck it on his seatbelt and began to drive. It was a good fifteen minutes before he broke the silence.

"I just... Never thought Berry... She really seemed to be going somewhere." Quinn nodded. Eyeing the tears forming in Quinn's eyes he quickly changed the subject.

However Puck, having little tact, brought up another touchy subject.

"You'll be eight months tomorrow right?" Puck asked gently.

"Yes-" she said the tears now flowing down her face.  
>"everyone looks at me different. They're worried, they hold my bags or pull out chairs for me like I can't do it myself. It's so frusturating!".<p>

"I know Quinn. It'll all be over soon." Quinn however wasn't ready to end this conversation.

"Guess what! Mr. Schuester asked me if I might want to not compete at Regionals!"

"Quinn that might be a good idea you know."

"I know! And I'm not going to compete-" Puck smiled and looked relieved.

"But it's still so frusturating!"

"I know honey, I know."

* * *

><p>Rachel sent out a text to Finn and Jesse telling them to meet her in the parking lot after school. As she pressed send she realized her hands were shaking. She sat on her bed and called Dr. Wu's office and made an appointment for Thursday. She put her phone down. This sucks. It totally and utterly sucks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People! I hope you are enjoying my story... Please review... pretty please with a cherry on top! Also if you have any questions or ****suggestions please review... oh and just a reminder I DO NOT OWN GLEE... I want to really bad but alas, no such luck... So on with story... ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn woke up with realization that this was big day. She pulled on her favorite signature baby doll dress. A big day called for a nice outfit. Quinn might be eight months pregnant (as of today, which was the first event that made this a big day) but she still needed to look good. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a sad little smile at her reflection. The top half was nice, yes. But the bottom... Maybe she would give her old maternity clothes to Rachel. Quinn tried to fight the thought that Rachel would look good in anything.<p>

Rachel, that's the second big event. If Quinn's mental calendar was right, and it always almost was, today was the day that Rachel is going to tell Jesse and Finn about her being pregnant. Rachel was going to need a lot of emotional support today. Quinn decided to start right now. She pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial three, Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel picked up her ringing phone and answered it.<p>

"Hey Rach."

"Oh hi Quinn."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, nervous."

"Naturally, do you want any suggestions?"

"I'd love some."

"Okay, here's one, just say it. Once it's out then get into detail. Don't ramble on. You'll just confuse them, remember this IS Finn we're dealing with."

"Thank you Quinn. I really enjoy having you as a friend."

"No problem" Quinn replied blushing on her end of the phone.

Rachel got up and did her morning moisturizing and cleansing routine. She picked out her favorite outfit. She wanted to look great even if her life was about to change. She had tried for forever to get over not looking as great as Quinn. She would think that Quinn being pregnant would help with that however Rachel was surprised or, when she thought about it, not that surprised that Quinn still looked amazing and beautiful everyday.  
>As she got up she glanced quickly at her calendar. She smiled a bit when she realized it was exactly a month until Quinn's due date. Quinn was being so great about all of this, she hoped she wasn't causing her too much stress.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn got up and walked into Puck's room as she did everyday. Puck got up when he heard her footsteps.<p>

"Hi Quinn." he said groggily

"Hello Puck." she replied with a soft kiss. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You gettin' up?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll see you in a moment, Kay?" He nodded and seemed to drift off back to sleep

Quinn walked downstairs and began to get breakfast. She was almost done with getting, lucky Quinn, Puck's mom came down. She forced Quinn to sit and began to make Quinn a proper breakfast. Puck's mom hated Quinn. Or at least thats what Quinn thought. In actuality Puck's mom didn't HATE Quinn, per se. She just much preferred that nice Jewish girl that Puck used to date. Quinn, although she wouldn't admit it even to herself, was excited to see what his mom would say when she found out that that same nice Jewish girl was now pregnant as well. Quinn finished breakfast with Puck and started to head out the door. Puck grabbed her stuff and carried it outside for her. She sighed. One more month.

* * *

><p>Rachel had gotten to school early again. Two whole days, she had said barely anything to her dads. She walked to her locker to find Jesse standing there.<p>

"Jesse?"

"Hey Rachel" He kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously

"I go to school here. I thought I would say hi to my girlfriend."

"Right, sorry"

"Is something up with you? You've been acting wierd these last few days."

"I've just been busy."

"alright... I'll talk to you a later." with that he left leaving Rachel feeling sorry and nervous for this afternoon. She felt flustered and off her game, something Rachel hated. She couldn't remember what class she had next so she pulled out her schedule. Perfect, she thought sarcastically, history with Finn.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked, well really waddled to English. She sat down and as usually felt eyes on her and more specifically her stomach. The teacher asked her to do her oral report from her seat. Her math teacher had asked someone else to take her math homework to the front of the class for her and in world studies her teacher called on her to point to something on the map but had someone else go up there and actually point to it. She just wanted to yell that she was fine and that's everyone needed to back off.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel had managed to survive history and all of her other morning classes and as she sat with Quinn at lunch she realized how lucky she was to have lunch with Quinn. She could tell Quinn was purposely trying to take Rachel's mind off of this afternoon and for that she as grateful.<p>

* * *

><p>School finished and Rachel walked outside to the parking lot. Finn wasn't there but Jesse was. She walked slowly hoping Finn would get there before her. Bad choice. She stopped as she took in the scene in front of did get there and it seemed like the two had started to fight. Rachel ran over there. They were acting like children! Boys. If this is how they were acting before she told them how would they take it when she told them. As she stopped them she pulled each boy to opposite sides. She looked first and Finn and then Jesse<p>

"Guys, please I need to tell you something." both boys were quiet and looked at me quizzically.

"Go ahead Rach." Finn said sweetly. He flashed we one of his nervous smiles that Rachel used to love or she thought she loved. They had no affect on her anymore.

"Thanks. Now this isn't going to be easy for you or me but I'm-" deep breathe "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

"Rachel.." Finn muttered

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Jesse apologized. Rachel could tell both boys thought they were the father.

"Why are you sorry? I'M the father." Finn said aggressively

"No, I'M the father!"

"Rachel!" Jesse demanded Rachel broke down and started crying. Shooting an angry glare at Finn, Jesse hugged her.

"Honey, it's going to be okay." he murmured in her ear.

"I don't know. Jesse, I had sex with Finn. I cheated on you and I am so sorry!" Rachel said with a sob. "A-and Finn, you might be the father of my child but I have to tell people Jesse's the father. I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried openly.

"What the hell Rachel" Finn yelled he walked up closer to her  
>"You knew how sensitive I'd be about his after what Quinn did!" He whispered<p>

"I'm sorry Finn. You- You can't both be the father." Rachel whimpered

"Lay off Finn!" Jesse demanded

"Y-you're not mad?" Rachel asked

"I wish I could be but this is going to be something we need to do together, I can't be mad at you."

"Thank you, Jesse." She ran into his arms, hoping to feel the warmth she had always felt in Quinn's, but it wasn't there.

"You two can be together. I don't need you Rachel!" Finn said as he ran off. Rachel leaned her head into Jesse's shoulder and cried. For everything. For her unplanned pregnancy, for losing her friendship with Finn, and most of all for the lack of warmth in Jesse's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you enjoyed the story... Don't forget to review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all THANK YOU GUYS! I was so thrilled to see all the story updates thingys and the author updates thingys and the favorites but most of all the reviews! THANK YOU AGAIN! I got teary eyed just reading them :). So... on with this chapter, to be honest I'm not thrilled with it, I don't think it's my best writing and it's REALLY short, but I hope you guys don't TOTALLY hate it... So yes... please continue to review! And once again I of course do not own glee... which is obvious as Finchel is still together (BLEH). So please review with any suggestions or questions. Enjoy! **

"It was AWFUL, Quinn! He was so mad!" Rachel cried into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Rach! Do you want me to come over?"

"That would be great actually. If you know it wouldn't be to stressful for you that is."

"Rachel, I'm not dying. I'm pregnant and so are you so you'll see soon."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me Quinn."

"Sorry but it's true."

"Yeah... I know."

"Okay Rach, you sound seriously depressed. I'm heading over."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>**ONE WEEK LATER**<p>

It felt like no time had passed but everything had changed. Finn and Rachel weren't talking, Finn and Jesse had gotten in numerous fights. Quinn was Mr. Schues assistant.  
>They were sitting in glee club. Rachel was no where to be seen but Quinn was with Puck and had an awful headache. She had a feeling that the singing wasn't going to help much and she had been trying to find a reason to get out of practice.<p>

She looked around the room, noticing for the first time, Rachel wasn't there. She quickly checked the date on her phone. It was the day Rachel had decided to tell the glee club that she was pregnant. Quinn hopped up, well she wanted to hop up but really she pushed herself up and waddled over to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Quinn, is something wrong?"

"No, but I'm going to go check on Rachel okay?"

"Alright but be quick."

Quinn knew exactly were she was. Hiding in a bathroom stall. Quinn had spent so much time in there in the last seven months. However Quinn was wrong. Well not totally. Rachel as in the bathroom, just not hiding.

Quinn walked in and heard the noise of a girl puking. She figured out pretty quickly who it was. She opened the stall door which was luckily not locked and help back Rachel's hair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Rach... It's okay..." she comforted. When Rachel was done she helped her rinse out her mouth and calm her down. Quite a lot of calming was necessary. Rachel Berry did not get sick. She just didn't. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she was sick. She knew about morning sickness and all but was sure she wouldn't have it.

"This is awful. I hate this." Rachel muttered

"Rach, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. And this is just the beginning. Soon barfing won't even be a big deal."

"Thanks Quinn, 'don't worry but you're going to be throwing up a lot.'"

"Sorry, lets go to glee. I believe someone has an announcement to make."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked back to glee together. Quinn could tell Rachel was shaking. She was honestly a little surprised. She sung a beautiful song in front of at least 100 people at sectionals and now she couldn't tell 10 of her fellow Glee clubbers and teacher that she was pregnant? As they opened the door Quinn noticed both Puck and Jesse were looking nervous however both boys seemed to be fine when they saw the two pregnant girls.<p>

"Ah great, you're back. Please take a seat." Mr. Schuester requested. Both girls did as they were told and took a seat next to their respective boyfriends.

"Let's get started, first matter of business, due to Quinn's-" Mr. Schuester looked around nervously "erm... Current state, she will not be competing this weekend." Puck patted her hand and Rachel and Mercedes cast her kind looks.

"She will instead be my assistant. Quinn can you come join me up here... That is if you can." Mr. Schuester continued. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to Mr. Schuester who had pulled out a chair for her.

"Great, next for Regionals this weekend let's have Finn and Rachel do the duet, Santana do the next song and we'll finish with a whole group!" Brittany hugged Santana and Jesse hugged Rachel but looked a little shocked that Finn was in the duet instead of him. Quinn smiled at Rachel. Rachel smiled back mouthing

"I wish you would be there with me". Quinn smiled back. Both girls kept smiling at each other. Stupid hormones.

Glee club went on with Mr. Schuester requesting suggestions for a set list. Quinn was supposed to be helping narrow down the ideas but instead was focused on Rachel who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Quinn knew that she was dreading her announcement in a couple of minutes.

Rachel knew Quinn was watching her. She was also very aware of Jesse eying her with concern and Finn indiscreetly peeking at her every so often. Well if she was pregnant the stares were only going to get worse. Mr. Schuester went to dismiss the group but Rachel sopped him asking if she could make an announcement. She got teary eyed but she walked up to the front of the room anyway.

"Fellow glee clubbers I have an announcement to make. This is going to be hard to hear but-" her voice broke off. Quinn smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spring break is over which means I'm a lot more busy. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or in any way added my story... XOXO! Please read and review as always with suggestions. By the way I know Santana is a little mean here but Brittana are my favorite characters so of course I'll be making Santana nicer soon! I can't think of anything else to say... I feel like I wanted to say something... If I think of it I'll put it in the next chapter. So I guess.. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Everyone looked shocked. Rachel bowed her head and Quinn walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. Mr. Shuester broke the silence that had fallen over the rarely quiet Glee Club.<p>

"We are all here for you Rachel and – um…" He stuttered realizing he didn't know who the father was.

"Jesse." She supplied. Finn picked up and threw the chair he had been sitting on and walked out of the room in a huff. A couple of people sent him confused or angry looks.

"Yes… well we're here for you."

"Two things. First, Yay! You let your diva boyfriend impregnate you! I hope your kid is just as loud and annoying as you!" Santana said clapping her hands sarcastically. Brittany shot her a look. "Sorry Rachel. Two, what's up with Finn?" Before Rachel could reply Quinn changed the subject.

"Guys, I know how hard this is going to be for Rachel and Jesse but we've got to support them. Okay? Does everyone agree to help them?" Rachel shot her a grateful look.

"Of course, we will." Mercedes got up and gave Rachel a hug followed by Kurt. Jesse looked a little surprised by the love the glee club showed for his girlfriend but Rachel gave him a small smile and followed Kurt and Mercedes lead and gave Rachel a hug. Soon the whole glee club followed.

After a little bit people started to leave but not before giving a sympathetic smile to Rachel. Jesse left quickly as he was going to visit some friends so Quinn and Rachel were the last to leave the room.

"Rachel" Mr. Schue called "Can you come talk with me for just a bit?" Rachel glanced side wards at Quinn slightly before agreeing. As she walked towards the door of his office she looked back to see Quinn posed to wait for her. She waved at Quinn and Quinn gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>"Crap." Quinn thought. "I just gave Rachel Berry, diva, boyfriend stealer, man hands, A GIRL her signature flirty smile." "It's just the baby hormones" she reassured herself. But, she had never felt that way towards Puck or Finn or anyone else for that matter. She knew she loved Rachel. She had since she joined Glee Club. She was funny, talented, sweet, and of course a star. She knew she loved Rachel. But as a friend?<p>

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Rachel. Have a seat." She did.

"Before you ask, Jesse is a great boyfriend. Perfect really." Rachel burst out. However Rachel herself had been doubting it lately. He seemed distant. After being so supportive she assumed he would always be like that but he seemed concerned with his own career and not hers. Quinn… Quinn however had been great. She was doing everything Jesse SHOULD be doing if he wasn't ALWAYS on the phone with people from Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. Schue brought her back to reality.

"I'm sure he is. It's just… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. I plan on keeping my near to perfect grades, my talent which will one day land me on Broadway, and this child. I'm taking care of myself. Don't worry."

"All right Rachel. I'm glad you have Quinn. You're lucky to have each other."

"We are. Now, Mr. Schue, I really should be going."

"Of course, Rachel. I think Quinn's waiting for you." Rachel grabbed her bag with gold stars embroidered all over it and pushed open Mr. Schue's door.

"Hey." She muttered tiredly. Rachel felt everything fall on her in that second. She hadn't had time to process what had just happened. The emotions rolled over her and she felt Quinn's arms encase her. She leaned her head down on Quinn's shoulder and cried. She sobbed. The drama queen inside her attacked and she was full out bawling. Quinn just stood there and rubbed her back.

"Rachel… shhhh." She said when they broke apart.

"Quinn. I just… I'm sorry." Rachel sobbed

"No… Rach. Don't be sorry. Do you want to go home with Puck and me?" Rachel gave a pitiful little nod and the two girls, arm in arm walked off to Puck's car.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel woke up next to Quinn. For some reason she felt guilty. She had never felt guilty for sleeping next to a girl before and she had called her dads and told them where she was. But still Rachel felt… guilty. Rachel ignored the feeling and got up. She nudged Quinn softly. Quinn woke up and smiled as she saw Rachel's face above hers.<p>

"Hi Quinn! How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?" The girl said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm good!" Rachel said, gushing with happiness

"Rach?"

"I'm kind of nervous for school. But it's Friday!"

"Yeah… it's Friday." Quinn said pushing herself up and walking into the bathroom.

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"You can borrow a dress from me. My old clothes are in the bottom."

"Got it! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, Regionals. Rachel was at home while Quinn was at Puck's. Both girls however were feeling the same nervous excited feeling.<p>

Rachel hopped onto her elliptical. Today was a big day and she was going to start it right. As soon as she finished she rushed to the showers and began a full out Rachel Berry cleansing routine. She let the hot beads of water drip down. She knew she needed to get her head into the game if they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline but she could only think about one .

Quinn was just waking up as Rachel, being much more of a morning person then the blonde, was getting out of the shower. She too was having problems only thinking about Regionals and how to properly coach the New Directions into champions. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

Rachel knew her and Quinn were friends. Due to their simultaneous pregnancies they had really bonded. And she knew Quinn was beautiful, she was everyone did but what Rachel didn't understand was the butterflies in her stomach that had nothing to do with the upcoming competition, the warmth she feels in Quinn's arms, and how much she thinks about her. But her and Quinn were just friends. That's it.

Quinn knew Rachel was special. Everyone knew Rachel is specials. Rachel knows she's special. But what Quinn didn't know was why Rachel made her smile, made her bat her eyelashes, or the feeling of seeing Rachel in bed with her. But Quinn was straight and so was Rachel... right?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been so busy! But this chapter has major surprises in store so I hope you enjoy! I haven't edited this but I wanted to get it posted so sorry about that. Speaking of which, I have been looking for a Beta Reader so if you would be interested please PM me! Thanks. Random: my tumblr is goldstarsandlightningbolts so feel free to follow me, I follow back! As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read, review and recommend! If you have any suggestions or questions just let me know. Thank you so much for reading it really means a lot. Now on with the story...

P.S. In this story Will never got disqualified... and sorry if anything is scientifically incorrect...

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into the school at the same time as Quinn and Puck. She hopped out of her car and walked over to them.<p>

"Rachel!"

"Hi Quinn! Hey Puck." Puck nodded, pecked Quinn's cheek and walked off to where Matt and Mike were standing with Brittany and Santana, who had linked pinkies. Santana was making Brittany giggle and Santana looked extremely pleased. Rachel glanced over there. Quinn noticed.

"You would think they would try harder to hide it?" Quinn commented gently. She sidestepped forward so she was very close to Rachel. Very close.

"Oh... Um... yeah. I guess... Um right!" The rarely flustered girl muttered. Rachel suppressed the strange urge to put her arm around Quinn.

"Rachel-" Before Quinn could continue Mr. Schue called them to the bus and Rachel sat next to Jesse and Quinn, Puck. However Rachel kept glancing back at Quinn who seemed to be trying to ignore some sort of pain. She was worried. Puck however didn't seem to notice and was continuing to allow Quinn to stare out the window as he talked to Mike. Jesse was talking to Rachel, well really talking at Rachel who was too focused on the pregnant blonde to pay any attention to Jesse. When Rachel noticed the single tear slide down Quinn's face Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She got up leaving Jesse alone and confused and walked over to Quinn.

"Quinn?" Rachel said sweetly leaning over Puck. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine. She just- she just kicked really hard." Another tear.

"Quinn, why don't we take these seats over here." Rachel suggested, not so subtly nodding her head at Puck. Jesse had already moved to sit with Matt. Quinn nodded and Puck stood up and allowed Quinn to squeeze over where Rachel's hand was outstretched. She took it and smiled softly and her best friend.

They took a couple rows down and Rachel slid in first allowing Quinn to avoid the trouble of going all the way in. Quinn followed suit secretly thankful for the aisle seat that Puck had deprived her of.

"So... Quinn." Rachel prompted expectantly.

"Rachel... really... I'm fine. The doctor said I might be feeling some discomfort. Don't worry."

"I have to worry. I- I'm your best friend." Rachel exclaimed blushing.

"Well don't. I mean thank you. But- I mean- I'm not good at having people take care of me."

"Quinn you've got to let people who love you take care of you!" Quinn looked taken aback.

"Like you?" Quinn asked her voice dropping to a soft whisper.

"Like me." Rachel assured her.

"You- Your love me?"

"Of course. I mean- As friends."

"Right. As friends."

The rest of the bus ride there was no interaction between the two pregnant girls.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue called the students in and Quinn and Rachel walked into the green room next to each other. Quinn ignored the pain she was feeling. Rachel however could tell. That was one thing about their friendship, Rachel could usually tell if Beth was hurting Quinn. The two girls sat down.<p>

"Quinn, do you want to come with me?" Quinn nodded and accompanied Mr. Schue outside.

"Alright so-" Quinn had been holding in tears as another sharp pain, hit her. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah sorry." She said nodding holding back the pain. She wanted Rachel. She needed Rachel.

"Quinn, do you want to sit?" Quinn nodded softly. He pulled her a chair and she lowered herself into it. The discussed their strategy. Inside the room the competitors were stressing. Rachel was worried about Quinn and Jesse was trying to get Rachel to calm down.

"Rach. Calm down." Jesse said holding the drama queens hand.

"Jesse! Shut up. I can't. She is in so much pain I can just tell."

"I know babe. But you need to calm down. For the baby." Rachel nodded but jumped high when Quinn returned with Mr. Schue. Quinn walked over to Rachel and gave her a small smile.

"You'll be great! Don't worry! And be careful." Quinn added her eyes drifting down to rest on Rachel's still flat stomach.

"Quinn. I'll be fine. But tell me... I know you... are you having contractions?"

"I... I..." Quinn stummered before turning her head. She knew she was. She had planned to ignore it and then announce it AFTER the New Directions won Regionals.

"Quinn! You have to-" Rachel dropped her voice. "You have to tell Mr. Schue... and Puck!"

"I know. I know but I just- She's weeks early- I just- After regionals-"

"Quinn stop mumbling you aren't making sense!"

"Rach. Rachel after regionals?"

"Quinn..."

"Please! Please!" Quinn pleaded. Rachel couldn't resist that pout. It was Rachel's weakness and she knew it.

"Fine. Fine." Rachel nodded her hand and got up as the lights dimmed and went back on. "Showtime!"

"Good luck. And seriously be careful. No one wants the baby to get hurt." Rachel nodded walked into Quinn outstreched arms giving her a quick hug.

* * *

><p>The New Directions killed it. Vocal Adrenaline couldn't compare without Jesse and Rachel and everyone was feeling very good. Quinn however had stayed in the green room. Her contractions were coming closer and closer. Tears ran down her soft cheeks.<p>

The New Directions ran in Tina and Rachel leading. Rachel caught sight of the blonde and ran to her.

"Quinn!"

"My water just broke." Quinn said eyes wide.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel... please... it hurts!" At the word 'hurts' Rachel sprung into action.

"Tina-" Rachel said swerving around "Go get Puck and Mr. Schue. Quick!" Tina ran off. "Quinn... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it... it hurts Rach. Will you come with me?" Rachel nodded and smiled as Puck came in running and picked Quinn up, followed by Mr. Schue, Rachel and Jesse they made their way to the bus. Quinn was crying and they boarded the bus Quinn was sat with Puck who was eyeing the girl nervously.

"You 'kay babe?" Quinn nodded

"Are you okay Rach?" Jesse asked nervously

"I'm fine Jesse." The drive was silent at quickly their were at the hospital. Rachel lept out of her seat and followed Quinn and Puck to correct ward. Quinn was lowered into a wheelchair and Puck pushed her to her room.

"Wait! Wait. Rachel. Rachel please." She understood and took the girls out streched hand.

* * *

><p>The labour was quick and soon baby Beth was alive. Rachel stood with Quinn the whole time. She was of course freaked out about what she herself would be doing in six short months but she perservered. The glee club got there and were very congratulatory and loved seeing the little baby. Puck kept kissing Quinn and pushing hair from her face. While Rachel knew this was about Quinn and Beth and Puck she couldn't help but think about herself. She tried to imagine Jesse being Puck and she just couldn't. She pulled Jesse to the side.<p>

"Jesse. We need to talk." Rachel prefaced

"I know. I can't be the father." He blurted out.

"What? Jesse…"

"I'm sorry Rachel. I have dreams."

"So do I!"

"I'm sorry." He got up and left leaving Rachel in the hospital alone. Crying.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her baby's face through the glass. There it was. So beautiful and pure. As she looked at her longer she saw what everyone had been saying about her looking like Quinn. It made her smile.<p>

She felt Puck walk up to her. She asked the question before she could stop herself.

"Do you love me?" Puck looked at her hard. He took in every little detail of her face. He formulated his answer slowly.

"Yes. But you don't love me." Quinn was taken aback. "Don't say you do. I know you don't. I see the way you look at Rachel. You don't look at me that way." Quinn felt herself blush. Here was Puck, the school's number one badass, analyzing her feeling in front of their daughter about Rachel Manhands Berry. This was not happening.

"I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were. But I know that you love Berry. God knows why, but you love her and she clearly loves you back." Quinn was speechless. Puck continued, "But can I please be a part of Beth's life. I really love her." Quinn nodded before catching herself

"Who said I was going to keep her?" Puck looked at her.

"I can tell. You look at her and you melt. You can't give that up." Quinn nodded.

"You're… You're right. I want to keep her."

"Will you please name her Beth? Can we name her Beth?"

"Of course. Beth Noelle Fabray-Puckerman." Quinn could swear Puck's eyes welled up with tears.

"Is Noelle for Noah?"

"Yes. I want her to be named after world's greatest guy." Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks, looking up she could see them on Puck's as well. He turned to leave. "Wait. Puck? Can you… can you ask Rachel to come over here?" Puck smiled and nodded. Quinn leaned forward to the glass and looked at her baby girl and felt and overwhelming sense of love.

* * *

><p>Puck found Rachel sitting in the hallway trying to wipe away tears.<p>

"Rachel? Are you… are you okay?" She nodded

"Jesse and I broke up." She said her voice cracking

"Because… because of the baby?" Rachel nodded

"I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better Quinn and I just broke up too." Rachel tried to ignore the feeling of happiness she felt at this.

"I'm sorry too. Because of the baby?" She asked

"No. Because of you." He answered simply. Rachel looked up at him confused. "She wants to talk to you, she's at the nursery. Do you want to go over there?"

"I would love to." She got up and made her way to the nursery thinking over what Puck had said about them breaking up over her.

* * *

><p>Quinn was thinking that perhaps Rachel wasn't coming when she saw the figure of the short brunette approaching her.<p>

"Rachel!" The two hugged

"Oh Quinn congratulations! Are you keeping her?" Quinn nodded

"Beth Noelle." She said in response

"She's beautiful like her mother." Quinn blushed

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"I'm fine." Rachel replied confused

"When I was at your stage I couldn't even think about labor. You had to experience it." Rachel understood.

"Well while I am thoroughly freaked out I am also excited as after the labor comes a beautiful baby." Quinn smiled

"You want to keep your then?" Rachel nodded

"Yes actually. I think I decided that when I saw Beth. I don't want my daughter worrying about who her mother is like I always have." Quinn felt sorry forgetting that Rachel had been brought up by two gay dads so the subject of biologically parents, especially mothers, must have been a hard one.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Rachel assured her

"Rach… what about Jesse?" Rachel's lips pursed together.

"Jesse and I just broke up. Apparently he has dreams."

"Oh Rach, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." Rachel repeated. "He wasn't the one for me. I'm glad it's over." Quinn nodded

"Puck and I broke up today too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Puck said you two broke up because of me." Quinn blushed, "What does that mean."

"I… Rachel… I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." Rachel stepped closer to Quinn until their noses brushed. Slowly their lips connected. It was soft and sweet. They got closer and Rachel brushed Quinn's hair through her fingers as they kissed and kissed. Neither girl had ever been this happy. Their bodies pressed against each other, both girls felt a feeling of this is right. Quinn forgot about her religion, about what people would say, about all of what she thought and lost herself in Rachel. Rachel forgot about the years of torment, of the two babies, and she let herself fall into Quinn, allowed herself to love Quinn. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed for quite a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! Thank you for story alerting and all that stuff and a special thank you to LaurenKnight13 for her nice reviews, they always brighten up my day! This chapter is again unedited (aside from a friend who annoyingly read it over my shoulder... you know who you are *cough cough* and fixed my grammar) so I'm sorry if their is any grammatical, spelling, or scientific errors. I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader so if you have a suggestion or you your self is interested PLEASE let me know! Thank you! As always read and review if you can, as I said before I LOVE getting reviews it's soooo exciting and really sweet. Also if you know someone who might enjoy the story please tell them about it :). Thanks! So without any further ado, Chapter 7...

* * *

><p>As they pulled away Rachel could see the smile on Quinn's face and she felt elated.<p>

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel Berry." Quinn kissed Rachel's nose. Rachel reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Come on. Let's go back to you're room and let everyone in and tell them the good news about Beth. Everyone's here except Finn who stayed to see where we placed."

"Now? But…" Quinn trailed off looking at their hands.

"It's Glee Quinn, sure they'll be surprised but they won't judge." Quinn nodded

"What are we Rachel?" She asked

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

"I would love that." Quinn kissed Rachel's nose again.

* * *

><p>Seeing Puck, Santana attacked.<p>

"God is the effing baby born yet so we can go home already?"

"Chill Satan. Yeah Beth's here. Quinn should be back in her room you can go see her." He answered rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn had called a nurse to have Beth returned to the room so Rachel could hold her. She was still cradling the baby when the glee club walked in.<p>

"Oh my gosh! She's a mini Quinn!" Kurt squealed. Quinn smiled

"You might be able to fight Rachel to let you hold her." Rachel smiled and stood up.

"Okay everyone. You get five minutes with Beth. Then you're done. When it's your turn you sit in the chair. Got it?" Quinn smiled at Rachel's assertiveness. Kurt sat down and smiled as Beth was lowered in to his arms. Rachel went back to Quinn and grabbed her hand as Quinn was lying on the bed. Mercedes was the first to notice.

"Um…what the hell?" Both girls giggled

"Quinn's my girlfriend now." Rachel bragged making Quinn laugh some more.

"See Santana, girls can date girls!" Brittany exclaimed prodding Santana, now red, not so subtly

"That's right Britt. And now Quinn and I are dating." Rachel explained

"So pretty much Quinn used to hate Rachel, Quinn had a baby, Rachel's preggers and now they're dating… anyone else confused?" Artie contributed

"Me!" Brittany squealed. Santana stroked her arm.

"Wait what happened to Jesse St. Stupid?" Mercedes asked

"Jesse apparently had dreams. But that's all right. I do too. They all involve Quinn." Quinn smiled

"Aww, this is so sweet. Excuse me while I puke." Santana added

"Santana…" Mr. Schue warned. Kurt handed baby Beth to Tina who kissed her head.

"Poor Beth. She's going to be so scarred." She said as she cradled the baby

"I'm not paying for therapy." Puck said

"You might have to. I mean with this club…" Mike muttered softly. Rachel's phone buzzed in her purse, which she realized had been propped against a chair. The ringtone was Funny Girl, her dad.

"Hi dad!"

"_Rachel! Where are you? You're missing the awards… Just Finn is here?" _

"Quinn had her baby!"

"_That's great sweetie Tell her congrats for us." _

"Will do! You can come pick me up at the hospital."

"_Rachel? Who ate my baby girl?" _

"Um… no one?"

"_You haven't even asked me how you placed!" _

"Oh my god! How'd we do?"

"_First place!" _Rachel shrieked. Beth looked up at started to cry.

"What happened, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked

"First place!" The rest of the glee club hugged and screamed as crying Beth was transferred back to Quinn.

"Hush. Crying baby here." Quinn silenced them

"Sorry Quinn." Rachel rubbed her hand lovingly.

"Quinn and Puck, congratulations, she's beautiful, everyone else come with me, we have to get back to school and let you go home before your parents worry." Mr. Schue announced herding the glee club asides from Quinn, Puck, and Rachel out the door. Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances.

"Mr. Schue? Can I please stay? My dads know where I am so that won't we a problem." Quinn nodded furiously to show her approval of the idea. Mr. Schue agreed know that both girls were quite trustworthy. Once he was gone and Puck had gone to get some food Quinn and Rachel began to talk. After a few minutes of mindless small talk they began to get to the deep stuff.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked up

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna? I mean… like could you…" Rachel muttered

"What?"

"Will you move in with me?" Rachel spouted. Quinn looked shocked. "I mean you don't have to. I totally understand if you'd prefer to stay with Puck…"

"No! I mean no… I really want to move in with you… If it's okay with your dads"

"Totally! I mean they'll love you!" Quinn smiled

"Rach… have you told them about you yet?" Rachel looked down.

"Not yet. But I will. When you get out of the hospital. I would really like you to be with me."

"Okay. I want to be with you too."

"So you'll move in with me?"

"I would love to!" Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her on the bed and beckoned for her to lie down. They lay like that cuddling for quite a while, as Puck seemed to be taking quite some time getting food.

* * *

><p>Quinn was released from the hospital two days later. Rachel's dads were thrilled to have Quinn in their house and were happy to help decorate the nursery for Beth. Quinn felt guilty about all the stress she was giving them but Rachel was careful to make sure that Quinn knew it was not just for Beth but also for Baby #2 on the way all though her dads were unaware of this. While they reluctant to allow both girls to share a room, they knew about their relationship, they finally decided it would be best in allowing Beth to have her own room.<p>

"Ready to go Kiddo?" Hiram asked Quinn helping her into the car. She nodded. Rachel was carrying Beth and she lowered her into her seat carefully and kissed her forehead before sitting next to Quinn.

As they drove to the Berry residence Quinn kept looking over Rachel to check on Beth despite Hiram's fine driving record. Rachel like seeing her do this, it made her feel like Quinn was a real mom. It was cool. The drive went smoothly and soon Quinn was hopping out of the car and picking Beth up from her seat.

"Hi baby… you just rode in a car! Wasn't that fun?" Quinn cooed to Beth. Rachel also loved when she talked in that adorable baby voice.

"Come on Quinn. I have to show you what we did with her room." Quinn happily followed. Rachel refrained from sprinting up the stairs due to the fact that Beth was in Quinn's arms. "Ta Da!" She said as she opened the door belonging to the previous guest room and current nursery.

The room was pink and blue with splashes of yellow. Rachel had hired a professional to paint the room. All the walls were pink asides from the wall with the window and crib (with room for a second crib), which was a pale blue. Pastel pink furniture highlighted the room and cute little animals were littered everywhere.

"Oh Rach…" Quinn gasped seeing the beautiful room

"No no! I'm not done!" Rachel swung open the closet door which were stuffed with baby clothes

"Rachel! Thank you so much!" She grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hug mindful of the sleeping infant. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't even think about it. Seriously. But you could do me a favor."

"Anything. Really." Rachel nodded

"Put Beth in her crib, okay?" Quinn obeyed

"What do you need me to do?" Quinn inquired

"I want to tell my dads."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So you want me to…"

"I just want you to be there with me. In case I forget what to say or whatever."

"Of course. No prob. Do you want to do it over dinner?"

"I was hoping after."

"Okay… got it."

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward to say the least. Rachel barely ate anything and Quinn kept looking at her comfortingly. The men at the table noticed the awkwardness but didn't say anything. As soon as Rachel finished she walked into the kitchen closely followed by Quinn.<p>

"Now?" Quinn asked as she put her plate down next to Rachel's.

"Yes. We can have them sit in the living room." Quinn nodded

"Okay. You get in there, I'll go get them."

* * *

><p>Minutes later the four were sitting in the living room. Hiram and Leroy each were in an armchair facing the two girls on the couch.<p>

"What's up, Princess?" Leroy asked

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot." Quinn gave her a confidence boost by squeezing her thigh

"I'm pregnant." Hiram stared at her blankly. Leroy looked from Quinn to his daughter to Quinn and back to Rachel. "I'm so sorry." Tears were falling down Rachel's face.

Hiram stood up and pulled her into a hug, "We're here for you baby. No matter what. And for our grandbaby." Leroy seconded by joining the hug. Quinn felt a tiny twinge of sadness at how different this was from her experiences but was happy for Rachel. Honest. She was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you guys for reading! It really means a lot! I want to get better as a writer and make this story as good as I can so I would really appreciate it if you could review. Thanks! A shout out to LaurenKnight13, my new fabulous Beta Reader who beta'd this chapter and is amazing! Thank you! Of course I need to say how Faberry last night's glee was- LOVED IT! So enjoy the story and if you have any questions or suggestions please review and tell me! So on with the story...**

* * *

><p>The hug commenced and the feeling in the room was much more uncomfortable. Leroy was the first to realize the absence of one important person.<p>

"Where's the daddy?" He asked looking at his baby then back to Quinn. Rachel face had tensed, relaxing only when Quinn gently stroked her arm.

"It doesn't matter. He left. End of story." Hiram and Leroy showed flashes of anger at someone abandoning their little girl but seeing Quinn they could not help but wonder if this was all for the best. However, Hiram realized this was a sensitive topic, brought up another question.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Rachel nodded

"Yes, once. Just to confirm it thought, Quinn said I didn't need to go until another month?"

"That's correct." He smiled at Quinn who smiled back.

"Rachel's handling this much better than I did." She said smiling adoringly at her.

"Well I'm glad Rachel has you, Quinn." Hiram noted, making Quinn blush

"I'm glad I have Rachel."

* * *

><p>Later that night Quinn and Rachel were lying next to each other in bed. Beth had been fed (a thoroughly awkward experience as Rachel was there) and put into cute pyjamas, the highlight of the bed time experience. Picking Beth's clothes was fun to say the least and consisted of Rachel and Quinn spending 30 minutes looking for the perfect outfit and getting tiny little baby Beth into it as she squirmed. While the kicking wasn't to fun, the baby was so adorable they enjoyed the moment quite a lot. Hiram had set up a baby monitor in the nursery that led to Rachel's room and Leroy had gone over all of the baby's first night tips that he had. Finally both girls were in bed and exhausted.<p>

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered as she nudged the other girl.

"Hmm?"

"Is this going to fast for you? I mean I want this and I just can't mess it up because I love it so much and I just need to know if you think this is going to fast and-"

"Rachel" Quinn interrupted, "This is not going to fast for me. I love this so much and I want it just as bad. It's not just you. But is this going to fast for you?"

"Not at all." Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and she lay back down. Quickly both girls fell asleep, cuddling really close.

* * *

><p>Sunday and Monday came and went in a flurry of baby... Baby feeding, baby diaper changes, baby clothes changes, and most of all baby crying. They loved it. Beth was a beautiful and very sweet baby in general… not too loud. Quinn was happy to finally be a mother and Rachel was happy to be getting some practice.<p>

Tuesday came too quickly for all in question. While Figgins had given Quinn two weeks to get Beth situated as long as Rachel brought home all of her homework, the brunette had to go to school. And that's what Rachel was doing at 6:15 on Monday, getting ready for school. She hopped on her elliptical (Her dads had promised that excersise was good for the pregnancy and still safe) and was walking off at 6:30 when she heard Beth's cries. She rushed into the nursery and found that Quinn was not there. She must have slept through the sobs, understandable, as she was a new mom.

"Shhh… honey, Shhh…." She rocked the baby in her arms knowing she couldn't give her what she needed. "Shhh Bethie its okay. I'm here." Beth looked up at her with those beautiful hazel eyes and Rachel could have sworn she stopped crying. After five minutes Rachel couldn't stand it any longer. After checking her diaper for the third time she carried her mother. "Quinn?" Quinn looked up groggy eyed and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hi Baby!" She noticed how Beth's faced was screwed up with tears and how sad the little girl was, "Aww what's wrong Baby?" Quinn said

"I think she's hungry." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I can go if you want…"

"No! I mean no. It's fine. I don't want to kick you out of your own room."

"Our room and okay." Quinn pulled off her shirt and allowed Beth to eat. Rachel tried not to watch but she couldn't. She was embarrassed and clearly so was Quinn but she tried not to show it. She did other things. She picked out an outfit and changed in the bathroom and she started cleaning the room.

When Beth was done Quinn tried to help Rachel but she refused the help.

"Quinn you hold the baby. I'll get the bed." Rachel finished her morning routine and joined Quinn and Beth for breakfast. After breakfast Rachel was reluctant to leave.

"Quinn you have to text me if there is any problem or anything and if she does anything cute…" Quinn broke her off with a kiss.

"I know Rach. You told me. Have fun." Rachel nodded and left nervous for what the school day brought. By this time everyone knew that Quinn Fabray was living with Rachel Berry with her daughter Beth. Some people knew that they were together and everyone knew she was pregnant. She was practically begging people to make fun of her. And that they did. Some to her face, some online, and some just whispering in the hallway. All day they did and Rachel just had to deal with it. It all started at third period. It was as if one event allowed everyone to be worse and meaner.

* * *

><p>First period went fine despite having to rush out mid class to puke without Quinn there. Second period went well asides from Quinn calling in the middle about not being able to work Beth's crib and Rachel had to leave class and explain it to her. Third period was Glee Club. Rachel, as usual, was the first of the glee club in the choir room but not the first one there. Dave Karofsky stood holding a slushy.<p>

"Heard you're preggers Berry."

"I am."

"Well I got you a present. Congrats." He threw the slushy in her face. The tiny ice crystals ran down her face and into her blouse. It stung. It burned her eyes and she felt blinded. She tried to stop the tears but the mixture of corn syrup and pregnancy hormone wouldn't allow it. She felt Karofsky leave. She stood there and cried and cried and cried, wishing more than anything that Quinn was there.

Brittany found Rachel standing in the middle of the choir room drenched with cherry slushy.

"Rachel?" Rachel didn't even look up. She was ashamed and humiliated. "Rachel… are you okay?" No response. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Brittany I'm fine." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brittany was shocked. Rachel, while annoying, wasn't usually mean to her. Her hurt was clearly reflected on her face. Santana walked in and saw Brittany.<p>

"Britt! What's wrong?" Brittany pouted and Santana hugged her in a-too-close-for-just-friends way.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed the home number.<p>

"_Berry Residence."_ Hiram's, here stay at home dad, voice monotoned from the other side of the phone.

"Daddy? It's me. Can I talk to Quinn."

"_Rach! Why are you calling during school?" _

"Please let me just talk to Quinn."

"_Okay Honey." _

"Thanks."

"_Rachel?" _

"Quinn!"

"_What's up Rach?" _

"I just got slushied."

"_Oh Rachel! I'm sorry." _

"I just. I needed to talk to you."

"_Of course. You can always call me. Don't forget. You're my star." _

"I like when you call me that."

"_Then I'll call you that everyday. I got to go my star, Beth is crying." _

"Okay, I'll talk to you when I get home."

"_Bye my star." _

"Bye"

Rachel trudged back to glee. She missed Quinn, she missed Beth and it had only been a couple of hours. Mr. Schue took a look at Rachel's outfit.

"Rachel. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. May I please say something?" Mr. Schue nodded.

"First I need to apologize to Brittany." She smiled at the blonde girl who smiled back. "Next I need to tell everyone that yes, Quinn has moved into my house and yes stop asking me. I am fine." With that she sat down and barely listened to the rest of glee.

* * *

><p>She was upset. Very much so. She knew some of this was hormones but not all. She was fed up. So she was pregnant. So she was gay. It wasn't okay for people to slushy her. It wasn't and it had to stop. Now.<p>

Rachel was in a bad mood from the moment she got home. As the door slammed behind her, Hiram cautioned Quinn to be careful of the wrath of Rachel Berry.

"Hi, My Star." Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek and raised Beth so Rachel could kiss Beth, which she did.

"Hey." Rachel said with a small smile on her face

"Bad day at school?"

"Yeah." She handed Quinn her homework and went up to her room to do her own homework as Quinn put Beth down for a nap so she could do her own.

* * *

><p>All night Quinn tried to talk to Rachel but Rachel kept shutting her out. However frustrating it was to be ignored she remember where she had been just six months ago and felt lucky Rachel wasn't slushying her. They ate dinner in near silence. Well Quinn and Rachel's dads ate Rachel kept saying she wasn't hungry.<p>

"Rachel. I know you're really nauseous but you have to eat." Quinn prodded her with her elbow. Rachel glared at her.

"Really Princess you have to eat." Rachel glared at him too. Quinn remembered the words that had always made her eat.

"Rachel, you have to eat for the baby." Grudgingly, Rachel picked up a fork and ate some salad.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel both went straight to Beth's room after dinner.<p>

"If you want to chill in your room, I can put Beth to bed by myself." Quinn offered

"No I want to help you." They put Beth to bed. They fumbled a bit with her clothes but eventually the little baby was all ready for bed. Quinn and Rachel went back to their room to finish homework. It was near ten when they did and Quinn had had to go check on Beth twice and Rachel had offered to go once so in all Beth had needed them three times. Rachel changed in the bathroom while Quinn changed in the room. Quinn had told Rachel she didn't mind Rachel seeing her change but Rachel had replied saying that she was tired and didn't want to be turned on by Quinn's hot body. Quinn actually couldn't tell if she was joking. By eleven both girls were lying side by side in Rachel's bed.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Don't Rach. You know what I mean."

"No. I don't want to talk about."

"I think you should, Rach. And I want to be here for you."

"I'm just so mad. I know I made a mistake. Do people at school need to torment me? I already have to deal with it! And so what I like girls? Why do you care? It's just so frustrating!"

"I know, My Star. It sucks and I'm sorry they're so mean. But we can protect each other."

"I'd like that. You're like my Angel."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Then I'll call you that everyday."

Quinn scotched over closer to Rachel and pressed her body against Rachel's. Slowly they fell asleep, Rachel's arms around Quinn, Quinn curled up next Rachel.


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I am going to delete this story in a couple of days but I am going to try to post a similar story with the same general idea at some time. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you will read the next version of this story. Thanks!


	10. Author's Note 2

Hi all! I have posted my new story, an edited repost of this story. It is titled Two Babies With Two Mommies. I hope you choose to read that story as well! Personally I think that the new story is much better than this one. I am choosing between deleting this story and leaving it up so if you want me to leave it up, please let me know in a review. Thank you guys for reading this story, I have really appreciated it.


End file.
